Impeccable
by LD-2014
Summary: The sword pierced through her. Chizuru stood there, shocked. "Run...Chizuru..." Her blood was spilled. Chizuru wanted to stay and fight the attacker off...but she couldn't...so she ran. She ran back to the Shinsengumi to find Okita, who turned to look at her calmly. "Ch-Ch-Chiaki's been stabbed!" Okita was gone in an instant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory) **

**Author's Note – It will follow the prologue and roughly the first chapters of the original game. The names will be placed in the Japanese format; last name, first name. Once after I pass a certain point of the game, everything that follows will not be historically accurate and will be fiction. **

**Okita Souji X Yukimura Chiaki (OC)  
Hijikata Toshizo X Yukimura Chizuru **

**Summary: The sword pierced through her. Chizuru stood there, shocked. "Run...Chizuru..." Her blood was spilled. Chizuru wanted to stay and fight the attacker off...but she couldn't...so she ran. She ran back to the Shinsengumi to find Okita, who turned to look at her calmly. "Ch-Ch-Chiaki's been stabbed!" Okita was gone in an instant.**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i**

* * *

"Chizuru, are you tired?"

The person – Chizuru – shook her head. "No, I'm fine. How about you, One – I mean, Onii-san?"

The black-haired person smiled at their younger sibling. "I'm feeling fine too. We're nearing Kyoto now. I hope Dr. Matsumoto saw our letter."

"I hope so too...these clothes are still a bit uncomfortable for me." Chizuru said, shifting her body.

"I'm sorry for forcing you into them. But it was the only way that I knew of that would be safe for our travel."

Chizuru shook her head. "No, I understand completely. You must be feeling the same uncomfortable feeling...especially with the bandages around your chest. But, Chiaki-Onii-san..."

"Hm?"

"It feels weird to call you like a guy..." Chizuru mumbled.

Chiaki smiled. "Don't worry. It will only last until we get to Dr. Matsumoto's place."

Chizuru smiled at her older sibling. "I know. But it was a long travel. How far do you think we are from Kyoto?"

"Maybe a day or two. We haven't been stopped, which is good for us. Luck must be on our side right now." Chiaki said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Dr. Matsumoto isn't home...?" Chizuru read the note on the door.

Chiaki walked up next to her. "Hm...I guess luck only lasted until we got to Kyoto. We have enough money to stay at an inn, but it will only last us so long. We can only hope that Dr. Matsumoto will come back during our stay in the inns."

"But what if he doesn't come by then? It looks like he missed our letter. And we won't be able to just freely wander the streets of Kyoto either. Rumors say that it's dangerous."

"I know. Calm down, Chizuru. If we do find trouble, I'll defend us both. But I'd prefer not to get into any trouble at all."

Chizuru sighed. "I can fight too. Father taught me how to fight with this kodachi."

"Father also taught me how to fight with this katana." Chiaki told her. "I'm more experienced in sword fighting than you, Chizuru."

"I know..."

"Good." Chiaki smiled. "Let's go."

"Yes." Chizuru followed her older sister's lead.

The siblings were walking, looking for inns, but most were full, others were expensive. It was night, and they still could not find a place to stay.

"I guess it's harder to find a place to stay in Kyoto." Chizuru said.

"Yeah."

"Oi, kids."

Chiaki and Chizuru turned around to see three ronins.

"Can we help you...?" Chizuru asked the three, reaching down for her kodachi.

Chiaki placed her hand on Chizuru's, stopping her from touching her kodachi. Chizuru turned to look at her sister, only to see Chiaki shaking her head. Chizuru looked back the the three men, Chiaki moving forward to stand in front of Chizuru.

"Pretty nice blade you both got there." One of them eyed the katana on Chiaki's hip, another eyed Chizuru's kodachi.

"Looks like a bit much for a pup like this one, am I right?"

"Give it here, okay? We'll use it to defend our country."

Chiaki glared at them. She immediately took hold of Chizuru's hand and turned for a run. Chizuru quickly got the message and started to run with Chiaki's pace.

"Oi! Get back here! Bastards!"

The three ronin started to give chase.

"Gosh, they sure don't give up easily, do they?" Chizuru said.

"Be quiet, Chizuru. In here." Chiaki led Chizuru into an alley. "Get down..." Chiaki whispered to Chizuru, who complied silently.

"Ch-Chiaki, it's too quiet."

Chiaki turned to Chizuru and nodded in agreement. "Stay here..."

"Bu-"

"Shh." Chiaki told her as she crept out the alley.

As Chiaki stepped out and turned her head, the screams of the three ronin started up, startling Chizuru, who was in the alley, watching as her sister moved right, out of her sight. Chiaki had her hand on her katana, ready to pull it out as she looked at the men in blue coats ready to kill the three ronin. She knew something was wrong. One looked up and started to laugh maniacally.

Chiaki unsheathed her blade as the man in a blue coat moved towards her with speed. Chiaki blocked his attack, but with much strength than she would have expected.

Chizuru poked her head out and gasped. She ran out to her sister then suddenly stopped after seeing the three ronin's body on the street, dead. She slowly looked at the two approaching men as her sister was blocking attacks from another man with a blue coat.

Chiaki, as if sensing her younger sister was there, turned her head to see Chizuru, standing in shock. She quickly turned back to push the white-haired man off her. She ran back to Chizuru quickly.

"Chizuru. Chizuru!"

Chizuru looked at her sister. "Ch-Chiaki."

"Run! Run, Chizuru!"

"B-Bu-"

Chiaki turned around and blocked another incoming attack from the men.

Chizuru stared as the other two men were starting to move towards them closer.

"Run Chizuru!" Chiaki yelled as she kept on fighting the all-powerful opponent.

Chizuru laid her hand on her kodachi. "N-No!" She unsheathed her kodachi, and with uneasy breaths, moved forward slowly.

"Idiot! Stay away! They're more than you can handle!"

Chizuru shook her head. "N-Not if you're in danger."

Chiaki clenched her teeth and pushed the man back once more. She then heard two slashes and looked to see the other two men in blue coats dead. She took this oppurtunity to knock down the one that kept attacking her.

Two men stepped out from the shadows then, one held an amused expression, the other not so amused.

Chiaki looked at them as she stood up, she was awfully wary of them and slowly went back to Chizuru, who still held her kodachi out, but was slumped to the ground; her own legs unsteady from fear when fighting.

"Huh? Hajime, we have some onlookers." A man with brown hair said, a smile on his face as he went up to kill the last one.

Chiaki quickly sheathed her blade after wiping it and helped with Chizuru, never leaving her eye from the two men in the same blue coats.

"Souji, don't just point your sword at them without the commander knowing."

Chiaki stood next to Chizuru, ready to strike if they were enemy.

Saito watched Chiaki's movements, aware that she held some type of skill. Okita on the other hand, just felt like the two should die.

"But we might as well just kill them now. After all, isn't that what Hijikata's gonna do anyway?"

Saito closed his eyes for a bit, then re-opened them. "Perhaps. But that decision is not ours to make."

Chizuru looked up, and finally felt the strength to stand up, with the help of her sister of course. Then, just as Chizuru stood up, she was shifted rather quickly as Chiaki used her sword to block another sword. Chizuru saw another man in a blue coat hold a sword up to Chiaki's neck; Chiaki's sword pointed at his arm. Both held eye contact for a long time, Saito and Okita stood on the sidelines.

Chiaki sighed in defeat. She slumped her shoulders and sheathed her sword back in it's respective sheathe. She looked back at the black-haired man. "We will go with you, but only if you do not hurt my younger brother."

Chizuru stiffened in her position, trying to figure out what Chiaki was doing.

The black-haired man stared at the two, his eyes cold. "I can't promise you that." He said coldly, but he slowly sheathed his own sword.

"Wh-What?" Chizuru asked, clearly confused.

Chiaki looked back at Chizuru. "It should be okay now...they won't kill us so easily." She whispered to her younger sister.

Chizuru nodded her head reluctantly.

"Wait, Hijikata-san. Are you sure it's not easier to just kill them here?"

"So we just kill people to make them be quiet now? No, we're taking them back and I'll figure out how to deal with them."

"I agree with the commander." The blue-haired man said.

"Yes, yes." The brown-haired man said reluctantly and walked over to Chizuru.

He took hold of Chizuru's wrist. Chiaki was about to go stop him when the blue-haired man stopped her.

"We're going to have to hold you." He said quietly.

Chiaki watched as the brown-haired man led Chizuru down the road with the black-haired man. She was also led down the same path, but by the blue-haired man.

* * *

Chiaki woke up drowsily. After her mind cleared, she immediately looked around, only to find that she was bound up. She wondered where Chizuru was when a man entered the room. It was the same one from last night; the one who had to hold her wrists so she wouldn't run.

"Where's my brother?" Chiaki asked sternly.

Saito Hajime, as she recalled from last night, stared down at her. "You are in no position to ask us that."

The answer ticked Chiaki off, but she held her calm. "Then why are you here?" She asked him.

She figured later, that they were a part of the Shinsengumi.

Saito froze, then spoke. "I'm bringing you to the main room." Saito went over and carried her over his shoulder.

Chiaki knew why they were bringing her into the main room. It was to talk about her position.

"Well then, we need only determine if you are a threat. Will you tell us your side of the story?" A voice said. It seemed nice and sympathetic.

"Yes, please." It was Chizuru's voice.

When Saito opened the door, everyone looked over.

"Oh, Saito." A man with a smile greeted him.

Chizuru looked at Chiaki. "O-Onee-san!" She screamed, bewildered by her position.

"Eh? So that person is your sister?" A boy with long hair asked.

"Heh, so we had another girl." A man with red hair said.

"Amazing! I'm attracting all these girls now." A man with a green headband said.

Saito placed Chiaki next to Chizuru, but her legs were still bound.

"Now, now, Saito. Isn't it best if you release the bindings on her legs?"

Saito looked at a man in yellow, then nodded and released Chiaki's leg bindings. Chiaki sat up in a more comfortable position next to Chizuru.

"Uhm...Onee-san, I think it's best to tell you first that they found out we're really girls." Chizuru told her.

Chiaki nodded, finally knowing her current situation. She looked forward at a man. He seemed to be awfully generous about many things. His air and vibe just screamed, 'come to me for help'.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Another man said.

He wore glasses and held a polite tone.

"Ah, right. I'm Kondou Isami. This is..."

Kondou went on to explain who was who officially. For Chizuru, this would be his second attempt. For Chiaki, this was a first.

"So, will you both explain why you're here in Kyoto?"

Chizuru started. "Uhm, well, we came here looking for our father. He's said to be in Kyoto, but we lost contact with him six months ago. So we traveled from Edo to Kyoto." Chizuru looked at her sister, who nodded, then continued. "I'm Yukimura Chizuru. And this here is my older sister, Yukimura Chiaki."

"Oh, then your from Edo as well? And you came all the way to Kyoto to find your father!?"

Chiaki nodded in response.

"What business did your father have in Kyoto?" Kondou asked the two.

"Our father is a doctor. His name is Yukimura Kodo, and he specializes in western medicine-" Chiaki started, but was cut off.

"What!?" Hijikata interrupted.

Chiaki knew that the Shinsengumi knew something about her father now. The atmosphere had suddenly turned tense when she said their father's name. She looked at Chizuru, who had also felt the change.

"Oh my...So the good doctor Kodo had two daughters?" Sanan asked.

"You know our father...?" Chizuru asked.

Chiaki moved closer to Chizuru, feeling the atmosphere turn into a bit of a dreadful feeling. She looked at each and everyone of the Shinsengumi captains.

"The Shinsengumi is currently attempting to determine the whereabouts of Dr. Yukimura Kodo." Saito said.

"You're after my father!? Why!?" Chizuru yelled.

"Chizuru, calm down." Chiaki told her younger sister.

Chizuru clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh, no, you've got us all wrong. We're not, uh, _after_ him." Okita spoke up.

Chizuru visibly relaxed.

"He's a fellow supporter of the Shogun but...Well, he kind of disappeared a little while ago." Okita finished.

Chiaki lifted her head up upon hearing that bit of information. She unconciously looked over at Chizuru. Saito noticed her movement, thinking that Chiaki, the older of the two, knew something, but dropped it and explained a possible position Kodo could have been put in.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN - The first installment to this new series! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory)**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i****i**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"You're after my father!? Why!?" Chizuru yelled. _

_"Chizuru, calm down." Chiaki told her younger sister. _

_Chizuru clamped her mouth shut. _

_"Oh, no, you've got us all wrong. We're not, uh, after him." Okita spoke up. _

_Chizuru visibly relaxed. _

_"He's a fellow supporter of the Shogun but...Well, he kind of disappeared a little while ago." Okita finished. _

_Chiaki lifted her head up upon hearing that bit of information. She unconciously looked over at Chizuru. Saito noticed her movement, thinking that Chiaki, the older of the two, knew something, but dropped it and explained a possible position Kodo could have been put in. _

"But with _both_ of you, we have a much better chance of finding the good doctor." Sanan said.

"...Huh?" Chizuru was confused.

Sanan had explained that Kodo had seldom visited the Shinsengumi. "You both are his daughters, however. You ought to be able to recognize him no matter how he may have disguised himself, yes?"

Chizuru thought for a moment before looking back at Chiaki. Chiaki nodded and looked up at Sanan. "Yes." She answered.

"Well if they are his daughters, we can't really kill them, can we...? If you swear you'll forget about what you saw last night, then we'll look after you until you can find your father. Fair?" Hijikata asked.

Chiaki wanted to scoff at him, but didn't. Forget what happened last night? Easier said than done.

"I promise that the Shinsengumi will do whatever they can to help you find Dr. Kodo." Kondou said proudly.

Chizuru seemed happy now. "Th-Thank you so much!" She said, looking back at her sister with a smile.

Seeing Chizuru smiling, Chiaki couldn't help but smile a small smile herself.

"You must be glad that we won't be killing you, huh? Well, won't be killing you just now, at any rate." Okita said.

Chiaki glared at Okita, who might have killed her sister's short happiness, but Chizuru replied with a smile.

"Yes, I'm _very _glad."

Chiaki stopped glaring at Okita, who gave her a winning grin, as if understanding the reason for her glare.

"I'd prefer to place you in the custody of the Judiciary Commisioner or the Aizu rather than keep you in a house full of men, but..." Kondou left the sentence hanging.

"Should you require anything, you need only ask. We will do what we can to accomodate you." Saito said.

Chiaki looked up. "Will I be roomed with Chizuru?" She asked boldly.

Kondou was surprised. "E-eh? Weren't they in the same room?"

"No. We separated them. They could have been conspiring." Hijikata answered. "But with the number of rooms we have, it may be best to have them in the same room. Unless one of you would like to watch one of them." Hijikata asked the other captains. "They can be a page to you if you'd like."

"Ah, that's true...we can't go and treat them like they're soldiers now." Kondou said, seeming distressed.

"Oh, come on now, Hijikata. It's your idea, you can't just pawn then off on someone else." Okita said, smiling.

"Ah! Excellent! I believe we can trust Toshi with...well...one of them."

"Well, there you have it Hijikata. You're going to take care of them." Sanan said with his own smile.

"...You sons of _bitches_." Hijikata growled. "I won't be watching over the _both_ of them now. If I have to watch one, one of you have to watch the other." Hijikata glared at the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Toshi's right, now. He doesn't have all the time to watch over the both of them. Why don't you guys watch the other?" Kondou asked.

"Me! Pick me! I'll watch over her!" Nagakura said. "I'll watch over Chizuru!"

"No." Chiaki said, her voice cutting through the air, sending shivers down Nagakura's back.

Okita was amused by her rejection. Actually, it was quite understandable, since he had an older sister himself. "I'll do it. I'll watch over the older one. Hijikata, you can watch over the younger one." Okita offered.

Hijikata sighed. "That's fine. But she'll be in your room. We can't risk having the two in the same room conspiring something against us."

"That's fine by me." Okita stood up, walking in front of Chiaki. "I think you'll be easier to watch." He said, smiling down at Chiaki.

Chiaki glared at him before looking over at Chizuru. Chizuru looked back.

"I'll be fine Onee-san." She assured her older sister.

"Ah, about that..." Kondou said, gaining the attention in the room once again. "I don't wish to do this to girls, but...If you're going to be staying in the Shinsengumi headquarters, it will be best for you both to stay disguised as boys still. So you won't be able to call your older sister a girl, and to not raise suspicion, uhh, please don't call her that so familiarly." Kondou requested of Chizuru.

"Ah, y-yes!" Chizuru said in a rush.

Chiaki nodded, and then was roughly pulled up by Okita.

"Now, now, Okita. Aren't you treating her just how you treat the rank-and-file?" Inoue said.

"Hmm? I didn't notice. Sorry." Alhough Okita said that, he seemed to hold no remorse for Chiaki.

Chizuru looked with concern as Okita took her older sister out of the main room.

Okita opened the door to his room and placed Chiaki down...rather gently. Chiaki tried to look as though her breathing wasn't impaired during his hold, but failed.

Okita seemed to wait a minute before speaking as Chiaki's breathing was regulated. "Now then, to explain the rules simply to you. You run, you die. That's it." Okita smiled at her.

Chiaki looked back. "I know."

"Your sister runs, and she dies."

"She's not dumb enough to run away. And she has no reason either." Chiaki glared at him

Okita laughed. "You're very different from Chizuru huh. Before Saito brought you into the main room, we interrogated her first. In her room, she tried running, but was caught by Hijikata-san."

Chiaki frowned when he said 'interrogated'. But Chizuru didn't look like she was harmed at all.

"Now then, it's time I interrogated you too." Okita said, looking down at her. "I don't know what you and your _sister_ want with us, but if you do anything to Kondou-san," Okita's voice was cold, "I won't forgive you. _Ever._" Okita's voice became cheery again. "Now, let me be kind enough to take those bindings off your wrist. If I don't, Gen-san will be mad at me." Okita stooped to Chiaki's level and undid the bindings on her wrist.

Chiaki rubbed her wrists then looked at Okita. "Thank you."

Okita blinked at her, then laughed the next second. "You..." Okita laughed some more. "You're definitely interesting." He then relaxed, fixing another futon.

* * *

Night fell and the Shinsengumi headquarters had quieted down. Chiaki looked out the open door of Okita's room. She didn't step out the room, but the door was wide open so the moonlight spilled in the room. Chiaki wondered where her sister was in the compound. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called to her.

"Oi, Chiaki."

Chiaki pushed her head out the room, into the hallway, to see Okita striding down. "Get ready."

Chiaki raised a brow.

Okita stood in front of her now. "What's that face for? You need to get ready to go to the baths. Chizuru is already there."

Chiaki stood up instantly. Okita laughed. "You'd go anywhere for your sister wouldn't you. Well, c'mon now. We don't have all day."

Chiaki followed Okita through the hallways until they were in the bathing area. Chizuru sat outside, waiting for them. Chiaki held back a yell, and, instead, ran up to Chizuru with a hug.

"Ch-Chiaki!? Y-You're here." Chizuru was surprised by the sudden hug.

"Yes, yes." Okita clapped. "I don't have all the time in the world now. I have to stand guard and wait for the two of you to finish. So you two better hurry it up...or I'm going to kill you."

Chiaki wasn't fazed by the threat, but Chizuru was. The two entered the baths.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Chiaki asked Chizuru.

Chizuru shook her head. "No, not at all. Although, I'm sure they won't hesitate to kill us if we break any of their rules..."

"They most likely will."

"They made that clear today, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Onee-san, do you need help with the bandages?"

"Maybe..."

"Alright." Chizuru worked on the bandages. "So this will probably be our few times that we can talk to each other..."

"Yeah. We can only hope to find father soon."

"But the Shinsengumi promised to help us."

"But they don't know much about our father."

"True..."

"Let's go. Okita-san might get mad if we stay in any longer."

"Okay..."

The two girls stepped out of the baths, their hair let loose.

"Took you two long enough. I was just about to go in there and kill someone." Okita smiled. "Saito should be here soon. He'll be taking you back to your room." Okita said to Chizuru, who nodded.

"Souji."

"Ah, he's here." Okita turned around to see Saito walking briskly towards them.

"Are they done?" Saito asked.

"Yeah. They just came out. Look at them yourself." Okita said, pointing at them.

Chizuru hid slightly behind Chiaki.

"I see. Let's go." Saito said to Chizuru.

"Go, Chizuru." Chiaki ushered Chizuru ahead.

"O-Okay..." Chizuru went up to Saito, who was walking her back to her room.

Okita looked back. "Now then, let's go back to my room now, shall we?"

* * *

"Why aren't you sleeping with me?" Okita teased.

"I refuse." Chiaki said, on the other end of the room.

"You're just like Saito. Serious about everything."

Chiaki turned to look at him. "I'm only like this because there is a chance you will kill me."

Okita blinked at her words. He then laughed, a quiet laugh though, being night time. "I was joking. I'll only kill you when the commander gives his say-so. Or when you make me really mad."

Chiaki didn't say anything and went to sleep at her end.

* * *

**February 1864**

Chiaki was walking behind Okita, her katana in her hand. It's been a few days since the Shinsengumi housed Chizuru and herself.

"So? What are you?"

"I-I'm a page."

Chiaki recognized the voice, she looked ahead of Okita and found Chizuru talking to one of the soldiers of the Shinsengumi. Chiaki was about to go up but Okita stopped her. Chiaki looked up at Okita, who still had a smile on his face.

"Huh? What are you doing, talking to Hijikata-san's page like that." Okita said, scaring the daylights out of the soldier.

Chizuru turned around, relieved to see Okita and her sister.

"C-Captain!"

"So? What were you doing with Hijikata-san's page? You know, if anything bad happens to him, Hijikata-san's gonna have to buy a new page, and they don't come cheap."

"I-I apologize." The soldier said.

Okita was still smiling. "Then go off and train."

"Y-Yes!" The soldier left as quickly as he could.

"Th-Thank you, Okita-san." Chizuru stumbled out.

"Hm? You're thanking me? Why? I wasn't helping you out."

"St-Still. Thank you."

"Whatever. Come on, Chi-a-ki." Okita said, walking pass Chizuru.

Chiaki gave one look to Chizuru and walked pass her as well.

"I also have to thank you, Okita-san, for helping my sister out like that."

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to know what I'm talking about."

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – I thank you readers so much! The Hakuoki fandom has to be the nicest! Giving me words of encouragement like that! I love you guys too much. You guys make me happy. T~T Thank you reviewers for your kind words. **

**And also, a reply to a guest reviewer. You said that you didn't like how Chizuru was acting like a child. I know she is 16. But I want to show a sibling relationship. And thinking back on past times, I think this is the best way to go. Unless you wanted me to show Chizuru being a strong character who can easily handle herself without her sister's help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hakuoki (c) Otomate (Idea Factory)**

* * *

**Impeccable  
****Chapter i****ii**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Th-Thank you, Okita-san." Chizuru stumbled out. _

_"Hm? You're thanking me? Why? I wasn't helping you out." _

_"St-Still. Thank you." _

_"Whatever. Come on, Chi-a-ki." Okita said, walking pass Chizuru. _

_Chiaki gave one look to Chizuru and walked pass her as well. _

_"I also have to thank you, Okita-san, for helping my sister out like that." _

_"Hm? What are you talking about?" _

_"You don't have to know what I'm talking about." _

"Good morning, Okita-san. Good morning, Saito-san. Good morning, Chiaki-kun." Chizuru called out.

The three turned to look at Chizuru. Chiaki was happy to see that Chizuru was looked to be doing fine.

"Morning, Chizuru. Thinking hard on something, are we?" Okita asked.

"What!?" Chizuru yelled. "H-How did you guess...?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"We didn't have to. You just told us. At any rate, if you have something to say, then out with it." Saito said.

Chiaki didn't like the way that Saito told Chizuru to tell them what's on her mind, but she held back her tongue. Her position was not in her favor to talk back so freely.

Chizuru looked at Saito, then to Chiaki. "Well..." She started. "I was hoping I could go look for my father soon."

"That's not possible. We don't have enough men to spare to keep an eye on you." Saito said, right after Chizuru finished.

"Oh..." Chizuru seemed to have lost spirit, but suddenly asked, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Chiaki understood how badly Chizuru wanted to look for their father. She looked at Okita, who had an amused expression on.

"It's not like I want to go very far. Just a walk around the city near your headquarters would be enough..." Chizuru suggested.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we might be able to let you tag along when we go on our rounds." Saito said.

"Oh!"

Chiaki looked at Saito, surprised herself that he suggested something like that. Maybe because of his cold exterior, that Chiaki thought different of him.

"This isn't just a stroll. If you're out with us, you're life is in danger. If we make mistakes, our men die." Okita stated. "If you don't want to get cut open by some angry ronin with too much drink and too little coin, you need to be ready to put up a fight."

"W-Well, I know a little self-defense..." Chizuru said.

"Okita-san, if you will please. We understand our position well enough. You and your fellow men have made it clear that we _will_ die if we do anything stupid." Chiaki said, not liking Okita's way of putting Chizuru down. "Rather than a little self-defense, we know enough to get out of a situation." Chiaki defended Chizuru and her own skills in self-defense.

"I'm just making sure she understands. No hard feelings. Besides, it's not like _she_ killed someone. I'm just saying she needs to be prepared."

That hit a nerve on Chiaki. Chiaki looked up at Okita with a glare, who just smiled down at her.

"Souji, stop it. But, if that is the case, allow me to test you. Let me see if that blade of yours is merely for show." Saito said to Chizuru.

"What?" Chiaki asked, clearly wondering how Saito was going to test her sister.

"Yes. I've learned how to use my sword but, I...I..." Chizuru stuttered.

"I will hold back, but you need not. Come at me with your most powerful strike."

"B-But...!"

"Is something wrong, Yukimura? Draw your blade, unless it is merely decoration."

"Saito-san, my sister will not draw her blade upon a person in fear for the injuries they will recieve." Chiaki intervened. "She does not wish to hurt another. I do not either."

Okita stared blankly between the Yukimura sisters. He blinked not once, not twice, but three times before bursting into a loud laughing fit.

"It's not funny..." Chizuru said.

Chiaki glared at the man's actions.

"Oh, that you could kill Saito? That's not funny? Ha! Oh man, this is too good..."

Chizuru sighed. "Swords are made for killing people. What if I hurt him?"

Chiaki thought for moment. It was _very_ unlikely for Chizuru to kill a _captain_ of the Shinsengumi, but even then, there was still a small chance.

"I can't just draw my sword on someone for no reason. If there's even a small chance it could hurt them!" Chizuru defended her statement.

Okita grinned at her. "I know how you feel, but you probably oughta show him what you're made of."

"Huh?" Chizuru didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Prove you can use your sword, and we may consider taking you with us on our rounds." Okita said simply.

"Then..."

"If you are so concerned for my safety, then use your scabbard, or the back of your blade." Saito suggested.

Chizuru looked down at her kodachi. She looked at Saito with a nod. "Let's go!"

Chizuru got down in a stance, showing her blade towards Saito. Chiaki smiled at Chizuru's resolve. Saito stayed in his original position.

"Odd. A left-handed swordsman..." Chiaki mumbled, which Okita caught.

"Yeah. Hajime's a left-handed swordsman."

"But...what...style is he using? I'm not fa-" As if on instinct, Chiaki clutched her hand on her sword the moment Saito's blade was on Chizuru's neck.

It took all of her control and power to not strike Saito, which would have caused an issue. When Okita saw this, he started to laugh.

"Your master should be proud. Your blade was not clouded." Saito told Chizuru, noticing Chiaki's movements as well. "You can see into the heart of one's swordsmanship. You were blessed with a good teacher." After that, Saito backed off and sheathed his blade.

Chiaki visibly slumped after seeing Saito's blade off of Chizuru's neck. Okita walked over to pick the kodachi that was knocked out of her hand. Chiaki looked over at Saito, who was walking towards her.

"You need not worry about your skills." Saito told Chiaki.

"We didn't even spar. How can you say that?" Chiaki asked cautiously.

"I could see you react when my blade was up Chizuru's neck." Saito said. "Such a reaction as quick as that, and the ability to hold yourself back. I can tell your swordsmanship is held in high regard. And, I've already seen you fight. On the night you both got caught."

Chiaki was reminded the night she fought off a...shinsengumi member. Chiaki simply nodded.

"I see."

"But...what's iai?" Chizuru asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Chiaki's eyes widened. "I-Iai you say?"She looked at Saito. "So then that technique you used was...iai..."

Saito nodded. "A technique where one draws the sword from its scabbard and strikes the enemy, all at once. You see how the blade points up?"

"Yes." Chizuru answered. "You wear your katana just like my kodachi then?"

Saito nodded.

"Normally, one waits until the blade is drawn, then flips the blade over and faces their opponent." Saito explained.

"In iai, the sword is drawn with one hand. Some people say that means you don't get as powerful of a swing." Okita said.

"But that's not a problem Saito has. He could easily finish an opponent with a single blow..."

"He'd have finished you off right after he knocked the sword out of your hand." Okita laughed.

Chizuru frowned. Chiaki stared coldly at Okita.

"Don't berate yourself. Your technique may not be impressive, but it is enough that we might take you along." Saito said. "Although you may not be on the same rounds with your sister."

"Really? Ah, but...are you going to test my sister too...?"

"No. Seeing her quick reaction was good enough for me." Saito said. "She's quick to react. It's as she says, you both know how to get out of situations."

"Well look at that! Hajime himself gave you both a pass! That's pretty amazing you know." Okita said.

"Then...that means...You can take me with you...?"

"Well, if the man who told you to stay here, gives his approval, then yeah, we can take you out anytime." Okita smiled.

"...Right..." Chizuru said, feeling disheartened.

"You're just going to have to wait 'till Hijikata-san get's back from Osaka. Sorry." Saito apologized.

"Oh! You don't need to apologize, Saito-san. It's all right."

Chiaki felt like she should say something, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked down.

"We'll ask the commander for permission to take you both on patrol." Saito assured.

"So, you think you can wait just a little bit longer? If you want, we'll keep you company." Okita said.

Chiaki looked up again. This meant she would have more time with her sister.

"Really..." Chizuru looked up at the sky.

Chiaki did the same, wondering what her younger sister was looking at. It was a clear day. Why hadn't she noticed it? Chiaki turned her head back forward.

"Chizuru."

Chizuru immediately brought her head straight and looked at Chiaki.

Chiaki smiled. "Good job."

Chizuru nodded, a pink blush apparent on her face from her sister's praise. "Y-Yes!"

Chiaki's smile surprised both Okita and Saito, causing Okita to chuckle. Saito initially thought Chiaki put on a mask to hide her emotions. Chiaki looked at Okita with a raised brow.

"If I may be so bold, what is so funny Okita-san?" Chiaki asked, curious as Chizuru was from his sudden laugh.

"Nothing. Right, Hajime?" Okita looked over to Saito.

"I don't understand what you mean, Souji." Saito said, trying to not get dragged in the situation.

"Eh? Don't just leave me out like this." Okita whined.

"You brought this upon yourself." Saito glared at Okita. He then looked to Chiaki and Chizuru. "But it surprises me. Exactly how old are you both?"

"They're just kids, that's all there is to know." Okita said.

Ignoring the comment, Chiaki looked at Saito. "As the oldest sister, I am currently 20. Chizuru has just been at the age to be married off." Chiaki informed the dark-haired man.

"You are 20, yet you have no man?"

"I have declined all marriage proposals. The thought of me leaving my father and sister does not bode well with me. Although they have encouraged me to find a man."

"That's because you can't be alone forever!" Chizuru said suddenly. "You know father and I want you to be happy for yourself, not just for us." Chizuru's voice softened as she neared the end of her sentence.

Okita and Saito knew that Saito was on personal grounds now. Not wanting to pry into their personal life, Saito directed the conversation towards Okita.

"Souji, i-"

"Chizuru, you know how I feel about leaving you and father. Please, do not pressure me into something I feel I am not ready for." Chiaki said in a pleading tone.

Chizuru shut her mouth, staring at her sister. Okita was surprised that Chiaki could even speak about that in front of him and Saito, and with such a tone. Saito slightly glared down at the two. After a minute of silence, Chizuru spoke again.

"I-I...Onee-san...I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better for you to find a man to live with...rather than worrying about me and father." Chizuru said, feeling down.

Chiaki's face softened. She walked up to Chizuru. "Chizuru. I understand how you feel. I know you and father are both capable of living without me...but I want to understand the man I will be with. I want to love him."

Okita and Saito were feeling slightly awkward from their conversation. The siblings seem to have forgotten that they were there.

Chizuru looked up at her sister. "I know. I want to find a man to love too."

Chiaki smiled. "Would you like to go back to your sewing? Or would you like to stay out here a bit longer?"

"I-I'd like to stay out here with you a bit longer...if that's fine with Saito-san and Okita-san."

Both sisters looked over at the two captains.

"Well, we did say we'd keep you company..." Okita trailed off.

Saito sighed. "Only for a little bit longer. After that, Yukimura will have to go back to her assigned room."

Chiaki bowed down to Saito in respect. "Thank you, Okita-san; Saito-san. You have my deepest gratitude. Even if you are told to kill me."

Chizuru hugged her older sister in response.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**AN – I think I like this chapter so far. I'm really liking how I'm showing Chiaki. I don't think I'm forcing her character down you readers' throats, am I? If so, I'll re-tweak the story then. **

**A reviewer mentioned about reading some Chizuru/Hijikata moments. I wasn't really planning on putting them in until later. Althuogh that would make their development seem a bit abrupt, wouldn't it? So, in the next few chapters, expect to see subtle Chizuru/Hijikata. **

**Also, thank you to a reviewer who loves Chiaki. It's only three chapters in, and somebody loved Chiaki. I don't even have her whole character developed yet – but I'm getting there. **


End file.
